Tarras Doberg
Summary Tarras Doberg (타라스 도베르그, Talaseu Dobeleugeu) is the tritagonist of Witch Hunter and an A-Class Shaman WH stationed in the Western District. As the younger brother of Tania Doberg, he is the heir to the Doberg Family. He is part of the Unnamed Team alongside Tasha Godspell, Xing Bairong, and Halloween. He is among the stronger few A-Class WHs and has the alias "Blessing of the Earth". Possessing incredible control over Earth, Tarras is an egotistical jerk and refers to himself with the suffix -nim (Korean equivalent of -sama). His personality antagonizes many people so he usually works alone. Despite being very powerful, he was defeated by Tasha's little sister and controlled by a Witch, facts which Tasha teases him about. According to the author, he was supposed to be an unnamed extra but the author liked his personality and expanded his role. His hobbies include gardening. As expected of his personality, he loves receiving praise and hates being ignored. The only person Tarras fears happens to be his older sister, Tania, who is also the S-Class Administrator of the North and currently ranked the third strongest WH. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly higher Name: Tarras Doberg Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Male Age: 20 years old Classification: Human, Shaman, A-Class Witch Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Formed an enormous earth formation), possibly higher Speed: Supersonic+ (Can compete with fighters who are a match for Tasha and Yue) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: Large Building level via power-scaling, possibly higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled fighter Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Earth Spirit User (대지의 정령 Daejiui Jeonglyeong): Tarras is known as one of the strongest A-Class WH, using attacks utilizing the energies of the Spirits of the Earth. This single ability and his control and uncommon skill at it has earned him his alias as the "Blessing of the Earth". Tarras can freely control the earth around him. He can do things such as form earth pillars, scan the earth for nearby magic, make swamps, earth cannons or even summon earth spikes. *'Earth Spear (대지의 창 Daejiui Chang):' A spike of earth in the same shape as one of the Earth Flower's "petals" emerges from the Earth, directed by Tarras to impale his opponents. *'Earth Shield (대지의 방패 Daejiui Bangpae):' Tarras creates a series of stone slabs in from of himself or that which he wants to protect. Its formation resembles an array of bars sealing themselves into a triangle shape, allowing a quick, accurate projectile to have a chance to attack the weaker center while it forms. Once it does, little exists on Earth that has the ability to shatter it. *'Earth Scan (대지의 스캔 Daejiui Seukaen):' This ability allows Tarras to scan the area for a person. This ability only picks up on people and/or witches that are touching the ground. He was unable to use this ability against an aerial-style witch. It has a limited range - when Tasha used the Songs of Moirae, the resulting area was so large that he marveled at his inability to scan its entirety. *'Earth Cannon (대지의 대포 Daejiui Daepo):' Tarras disconnects a chunk of stone from the rest of the Earth and blasts it up into the air at an opponent. **'Rain of Earth (대지의 비 Daejiui Bi):' A technique variant of Earth Cannon, where Tarras then shatters the main piece of earth into smaller, but no less lethal pieces and slams them down at the target. *'Earthen Swamp (대지의 늪 Daejiui Neup):' Tarras turns a target area of earth into quicksand-like mud, drawing the objects resting on it down into the ground as a potent trap. He is capable of burying people or objects into the earth although how exactly he does it is unknown. *'Earth Flower (대지의 꽃 Daejiui Kkoch):' Tarras summons a large assortment of spikes which explode from the ground in order to smash and penetrate his enemies. It is the size of a large mansion, and resembles a flower in its shape, giving the technique its name. *'Dancing Earth (대지의 춤 Daejiui Chum):' Although Tarras is not seen using this technique, it is known to be his strongest attack. This attack leaves a hole in the ground and is suspected to create earthquakes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Humans Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8